


[Podfic] The One Where Derek Almost Dies

by kalakirya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experience, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of jerakeen's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"You remember that one time you got shot and almost died in my car? And that other time when... well, you were shot then too and almost died in my car... again. What is it with you and almost dying in my car?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The One Where Derek Almost Dies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Where Derek Almost Dies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562058) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



**Title:** The One Where Derek Almost Dies  
  
 **Rating:** Teen/PG-13  
  
 **Warnings:** near death experience

 **Length:** 12 minutes 15 seconds  
  
 **download** [ as an mp3 (11MB) from the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-where-derek-almost-dies)  
  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
